Saban's Power Rangers Kids (2016)
Power Rangers Kids is a Power Rangers mini-series set within the end of the twenty-two season of Power Rangers Dino Charge, this mini series adapted footage and costumes from the Super Sentai series, Children Sentai Keikeiranger, the series was airing on Nickelodeon and releasing episodes on Netflix, and also this is not a prequel to the rest of the power rangers seasons, it's set in an alternate universe of power rangers. First Episode: February 1, 2016 Final Episode: November 19, 2018 Season 1 Release Date: February 1, 2016 Season 2 Release Date: May 15, 2017 Season 3 Releas Date: June 15, 2018 Japanese First Episode: February 9, 2016 Japanese Final Episode: November 25, 2018 Plot the story is about alien lifeforms trying to find a planet to destroy and become ruler of the universe, the leader of the alien army is Lord Sun, the leader of the alien crew, and ruler of the universe, the aliens conquer over 500 planets from different universes, but they need to find one more planet to destroy, and that's earth, the aliens found a planet to destroy, and start making havoc, but a kid named Dan Angels, and his four friends found a spark of red, the spark had a voice, the voice said to dan saying, Dan Angels of Earth, i need your help, save my world, save the universe, save the galaxy, dan accept it, but the spark multiply into, blue, green, pink, and yellow, they sent dan and his friends to a temple that has been abandoned for 500000 years ago after lord sun destroyed it, the spark name is Lord Shine, the leader of the galaxy, and leader of the universes, shine gave the kids some tools that are from another universe, the tools are Power Slashers, where you get to slash Power Ranger Cards and become that power ranger, the name of the rangers are, Dan Angels, the leader of the kid rangers team, George Grayson, the smart one, and he gots the brains, Berry Parker, the toughest kid around, and he is the aggressive one, Jessica Scott, the greatest dancer of all time, she's also a amazing acrobat, Lucy Charles, the mechanic one, she loves fixing things, and Bobby Jones, one of dan's best friends from school, he loves watching the kid rangers, but he became a power ranger, from trying to get the power slasher from the alpha kids, that's how they became... the Power Rangers Kids. Cast # Joshua Rush As Dan Angels The Red Fire Ranger # Rio Mangini As George Grayson The Blue Water Ranger # Jacob Hopkins As Berry Parker The Green Grass Ranger # Madison Hu As Jessica Scott The Pink Love Ranger # Lizzy Greene As Lucy Charles The Yellow Tech Ranger # Asher Angel As Bobby Jones The Black Undead Ranger # Diego Velaquez As Lucas Berry The Golden Light Ranger # Rowan Blanchard As Olivia Bean The Dark Moon Ranger # Louis Hynes As Axel Williams The Orange Earth Ranger # Finn Wolfhard As Ben Nickerson The Purple Magic Ranger # Jessica Belkin As Miranda Soft The Silver Metal Ranger # Luna Blaise As Rebbeca Scottman The Cyan Air Ranger # Ashley Liao As Daisy Soft The Brown Stone Ranger # Sean Ryan Fox As Marco Brooklyn The White Life Ranger # Armani Jackson As Dimension Scott The Red RPM Ranger # Jet Jurgensmeyer As Dimension Flynn The Blue RPM Ranger # Kylie Rogers As Dimension Summer The Yellow RPM Ranger # Oliver Bell As Dimension Ziggy The Green RPM Ranger # Daniel Dimaggio As Dimension Dillon The Black RPM Ranger # Michael Campion As Dimension Gem The Gold RPM Ranger # Nikki Hahn As Dimension Gemma The Silver RPM Ranger # Drew Justice As Dimension Jayden The Red Samurai Ranger # Mekai Curtis As Dimension Kevin The Blue Samurai Ranger # Xolo Mariduena As Dimension Mike The Green Samurai Ranger # Alisha Newton As Dimension Mia The Pink Samurai Ranger # Jade Pettyjohn As Dimension Emily The Yellow Samurai Ranger # Tenzing Trainor As Dimension Antonio The Gold Samurai Ranger # Lincoln Melcher As Dimension Casey The Red Jungle Fury Ranger # Forrest Wheeler As Dimension Theo The Blue Jungle Fury Ranger # Amiah Miller As Dimension Lily The Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger # Dylan Kingwell As Dimension RJ The Purple Jungle Fury Ranger # Mace Coronel As Dimension Dominick The White Rhino Ranger # TBA Episodes (Season 1) # The Beginning Part 1 # The Beginning Part 2 # The Beginning Part 3 # The Adventure Begins Part 1 # The Adventure Begins Part 2 # New Powers/Practice Rangers # Rise And Shine/Kid Rangers’s Zords # The School Dance/Zord Balls # The Picnic/I Hate Bees # Kingdom Of Knights/All Hail The Grand Ranger # Mind Controlled/Getting Along # Crystal Weapons/Dan & Berry’s Arugment # Alien Slime/Disgusting Aliens # New Zords/I Wish I Was A Power Ranger # Element Strike/Bobby To The Rescue # The Alpha Kids/Dan Vs Magnus # The Lizard/Mutant Animals # Berry's Alone Mission/Bobby’s Dream To Become A Power Ranger # Field Trip/Bigfoot Exist # Show And Tell/Bobby & Dan’s Relationship # The Badge/Science Project # Rock Papper Scissors/Hackers # Sick Rangers/Flu Season # Picture Day/Be Very Very Quiet # Night Of The Museum/Water Hazard # LOUD!/Bobby Saves The Day # Pets/Alpha Kids’s Robot Zords # Double Trouble/Prank Videos # Grounded/Sleepover # Parent Rangers/Bobby’s Adventure # The 6th Ranger/Bobby & The Alpha Kids # The Black Ranger Part 1 # The Black Ranger Part 2 # The Black Ranger Part 3 # Bobby Jones The Black Ranger/Welcome Aboard Black Ranger # Training/Leap Of Faith # Dan & Bobby Showdown # Bobby's Zords/Bobby’s Past # New Member Of The Alpha Kids/Bobby VS Magnus # Red Vs Blue/Black & Green # Teamwork/So Fierce # Venomous Plant/Trash Monster # Water Park/The Carnival # Alien Pirates/Space Robots # Special Zords/Candy Land # New Megazord # Too Fast # Alpha Kids Headquarters # Alpha Kids's Mission Part 1 # Alpha Kids's Mission Part 2 # The Plan # Alpha Kids Origins # Alpha Kids Dayoff # Mysterious Rangers # Unknown Rangers # Gold & Dark # Light & Night # Enter Gold & Dark Part 1 # Enter Gold & Dark Part 2 # Enter Gold & Dark Part 3 # Lucas & Olivia # Lord Sun's Brother # Tough Guy # New Form # Ultra Red Ranger # Dan's New Voice # Maximum Megazord Episodes (Season 2) # New Elements # Ultra Rangers # I'm Taller # Robot Addiction # Block Head # Mutants # New Cards # Alien Evolution # Dan's Sister # Red Ranger Replacement # Like Brother & Sister # New Recruits # Orange & Purple # More Ranger Kids # Our Team Is Completed # Dimension Cards # The RPM Kid Rangers # RPM Part 1 # RPM Part 2 # RPM Part 3 # Samurai Kid Rangers # Samurai Part 1 # Samurai Part 2 # Samurai Part 3 # Jungle Fury Kid Rangers # Jungle Fury Part 1 # Jungle Fury Part 2 # Jungle Fury Part 3 # Dino Kid Rangers # Dino Thunder Part 1 # Dino Thunder Part 2 # Dino Thunder Part 3 # SPD Kid Rangers # SPD Part 1 # SPD Part 2 # SPD Part 3 # Time Force Kid Rangers # Time Force Part 1 # Time Force Part 2 # Time Force Part 3 # Megaforce Kid Rangers # Megaforce Part 1 # Megaforce Part 2 # Megaforce Part 3 # The Dimensional Kid Rangers # The Plan # Lord Sun's Last Plan # Lord Sun's Arrival # The Kid Rangers VS Lord Sun # Dan VS Lord Sun # Training For Battle # The Legendary Cards # The Legendary Kid Rangers # The Legendary Form # The War # The Legendary Rangers VS Aliens # The Final Battle # Lord Sun's Final Form # Legendary Red Ranger # Full Power # Dimensional Zords # The Legendary Megazords # Legendary Strike # More Power # Will Rise Again # Couples # Earth Is Saved Episodes (Season 3) # The Father Of Lord Sun/King Magma # Grown Up/The Ranger Kids Returns # Girl Power/Dino Mite # TBA Element Symbols * Power Of Fire * Power Of Water * Power Of Grass * Power Of Love * Power Of Tech * Power Of Undead * Power Of Light * Power Of Night * TBA Zords * Red Ranger - Red Fire Dragon * Blue Ranger - Blue Water Lion * Green Ranger - Grass Hawk Bird * Pink Ranger - Pink Bunny Rabbit * Yellow Ranger - Tech Tiger Cat * Black Ranger - Undead Robot * Gold Ranger - Light Horse * Dark Ranger - Moon Bat * Orange Ranger - Earth Mantis * Purple Ranger - Magic Bull * Sliver Ranger - Metal Dog * Cyan Ranger - Air Gorilla * Brown Ranger - Stone Golem * White Ranger - Life Ninja Angel * Red Ranger - Red Fire Knight * Blue Ranger - Blue Water Reptilian * Green Ranger - Grass Turtle * Pink Ranger - Pink Cuddle Bear * Yellow Ranger - Tech Dinosaur * Black Ranger - Undead Hydra * TBA Alpha Kids’s Zords * Magnus - Alpha Iron * Runner - Alpha Tron * Elastic Man - Alpha Brawler * TBA Is Saban's Power Rangers Kids (2016) A Good Or Bad Idea? Good Bad Category:Power Rangers Category:Saban Brands Category:Saban Entertainment Category:Nickelodeon Category:Netflix Category:2016 Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Mini-Series Category:Toei Company Category:Kids Category:TV-Y7 Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Science Fiction Category:Drama Category:Fantasy